Lindsey Donahue
|background = #8CFF84 |bodyfontcolor = #000 |font = century gothic |color1 = #FFEC00 |fontcolor1 = #000 |name = Lindsey Donahue |color2 = #FFEC00 |fontcolor2 = #000 |gender = Female |age = 18 |birthday = May 30, 1997 |education = Miduna Beach High School |occupation = I'm a girl! |address = 52 Moxley Street, Miduna Beach |relationships = I'm a singlette! |housemates = Shego, Daddy, and Pappa |appearance = Okay so I have long black hair and it's really curly and really long! Oh and wait it's not black it's just a dark brown, I think, that's what my hair dresser tells me. I've been thinking of going the Ariana Grande style though because her hair is totally gorgeous. |personality = Okay so I've been told a lot of things about my personality and I'm not sure what to believe but here is how I sum it up: I'm very enegertic, happy, excited, and joyful! Some people tell me I'm childish but that doesn't make any sense because I'm a child, duh, haha! And I'm not exactly the smartest in the bunch but neither was Albert Einstein and look how he ended up. I've also been told by my dad that I have mild ADD, whatever that means. |history = Okay so guess what, I was born in a cab in Hawaii! No really I was, my sergit (I think that's what it's called) was on vacation there and then boom she had me! I was born from a sergit because I have two dads, Daddy and Pappa. They're my parents! All throughout my life I've always been super positive and I'm always happy for whatever reason. :P It made me really popular in elementary school, too! I'm very close to my family so that's been a huge part of my life. I also have a lot of friends. So yeah, I love loving the Lindsey life! |family = *'Daddy and Pappa'- Daddy and Pappa are great! The weird thing is, I've never met a person with two dads like me, weird right? *Shego - Shego is my brother and he's really crazy and well, mean sometimes, but I love him like I love panda bears. *Alyssa Heist - I feel like I should mention her because she's like, my sister. Alyssa is my cousin and she's the sister, I never had! |friends = I have a lot of school friends and stuffed friends. Well, last time I said I had stuffed friends, I was told never to tell anyone that again so I guess I should stop here. |trivia = *I la la la la la la la love neon colors! *My hair is black! *Technologicalization actually isn't a word! Who knew? You heard it here first, kids. ;) |note = Okay so Lindsey is a very bubbly and crazy girl. She basically isn't very smart but loves to love life. I'm excited to roleplay her but I just hope she turns out okay. |fc = Elizabeth Gillies |user = ShorRoss44|image = Lindsey gif.gif|width = 380px}}